


You Look So Pretty

by softboyme



Series: Because we are young and we love [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, ???? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I guess ????, I honestly don't know what degree of smut this is, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, it's basically not even there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboyme/pseuds/softboyme
Summary: Jihoon and Jisoo tries something new, sex ensues.Also Jisoo loves Jihoon but Jihoon is scared.Belongs to the same universe as I love you, Say yes but you don't need to read that for this to make sense.





	You Look So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened. I honestly haven't written smut ever since that one time back in 2014 when my mum found my poorly written one direction smut. Also this got totally out of hand and ended up with a bunch of feelings asfhjkl  
> (I am truly sorry about the awful attempt at smut in this story)

Jihoon pulled back, panting audibly as he looked down at the older man. “Jisoo” the name left his lips without a second thought, no real meaning behind it. Another high pitched whine came from Jisoo who pushed his head even further back into the mattress and arched his back. “You’re so pretty.” Jihoon leans back down to press a line of sloppy kisses all the way from Jisoo’s chest, up his neck and to his ears before going back down his jawline and reaching the other’s lips. 

Jisoo’s lips were soft and pliant, parting easily for Jihoon’s tongue, but after a few minutes of the two of them lazily making out Jisoo cried out his name, asking him to move again. “Please, I need — Jihoon please” Jihoon who had been caught up in the moment, staring in wonder at his boyfriend’s beauty, started thrusting his hips again, earning another moan from Jisoo. 

Jihoon buried his face in Jisoo’s neck to mask his own groans, lifting his head slightly to whisper encouragements and compliments in the elder’s ear. “So pretty hyung, you look so good like this, all for me.” The other let out yet another string of moans, unable to keep quiet as he was getting closer and closer to his orgasm. 

Eventually Jihoon pulled his head back again, once more supporting his weight by placing his aarms on either side of Jisoo’s head. Licking his lips he let out another groan before finding his voice again. “You look beautiful.” The other whined pitifully, throwing an arm across his face to try and hide his embarrassment at the praise. Jihoon had never given him this much positive feedback, ever. He doubted that the younger had done so to anyone actually. “So good for me.” Jisoo’s arm was gently pulled away by Jihoon. 

“You wanna cum, hm?” The elder trashed around for a bit when Jihoon stopped his thrusts, awaiting an answer. When Jisoo proceeded to try and fuck himself on Jihoon’s cock (rather unsuccessfully due to their position), to avoid answering, the younger chuckled deeply before guiding Jisoo’s hands to his own nipples, silently instructing him to play with them. 

The added stimulation had the elder panting and finally letting out a breathless “Yes!” when Jihoon repeated his previous question. He picked up the pace of his hips as he started thrusting once again, muttering the words “Okay, anything for you” against Jisoo’s cheek, placing a soft and wet kiss there immediately after.

He then shifted so that he rested his weight on just one of his arms and he was free to move the other down to the elder’s erection that was dripping a tiny pool of precum on his stomach. He started stroking it along with his thrusting, quickly finding a decent pace to match that of his hips. It didn’t take long at all for Jisoo to reach his climax then. The feeling of the younger man’s hand on his dick did wonders for him and he shouted his name as he came.

Jihoon kept stroking his cock, slowing down the pace a little, trying to prolong his boyfriend’s pleasurable moment. Then, just when he was about to stop and pull out he was reminded by the talk they had had earlier, glancing down into the other’s eyes for confirmation. Jisoo let a weak smile grace his lips before clenching his eyes shut and whining loudly at the overstimulation provided by Jihoon’s hand and cock. 

Jihoon leaned down, sucking at a spot on his neck right below his ear. “Do you remember your safeword?” “Yes.” He stopped his movements momentarily, to make sure the other was fully present for this. “Tell me, what is it? I need to hear you say it Jisoo.”

For a few second everything stood still, Jihoon almost felt like the world around them had been put on pause, like time itself had stopped for them. This was all unexplored territory for the two of them, and despite not enjoying having to admit it, Jihoon was nervous. “Pancakes.” Time resumed, someone hit play on the world to keep it spinning and Jihoon could start breathing again. “Good. Don’t forget it” and then a few split seconds later “Don’t be afraid of using it either, if you need to. That’s why we have it.”

Jihoon pulled back to look at his face, their eyes meeting. Jisoo could see the sincerity in his boyfriend’s eyes and it made his heart clench. This was something Jisoo had wanted to try, and albeit seeming a bit reluctant at first Jihoon had agreed.Initially Jisoo had been ready to drop it as soon as Jihoon rejected it the first time, but then Jihoon had looked at him, studied him. Jisoo hadn’t known what to say so he had just stared back, waiting for whatever conclusion the other would come to. 

Eventually Jihoon had sighed before trying to explain that he was just worried about going too far, doing something that Jisoo wouldn’t like. It had made Jisoo happy to know that his boyfriend cared enough about him to think of this, knowing that there were a lot of people out there who probably wouldn’t unfortunately. 

“Move.” The word came out as a mere whisper from between his lips, unsteady, as his body screamed at him to stop and get away from the overstimulation. Jisoo loved it. It took another good ten, maybe fifteen minutes for Jihoon to reach his own climax and by then Jisoo’s cheeks were painted with tears as he cried out, nearing his second high of the night. 

Jihoon pulled out slowly, not missing the way his boyfriend had tried to keep him inside. If he hadn’t just came, the way his hole fluttered would most certainly have made his dick stir with arousal. “You’re doing so good for me.” He wiped some of the fresh tears away, smiling gently at Jisoo before leaning down to mould their lips together again. 

He picked up the pace of his hand that was stroking the other, making sure to spend more time playing with the head, simply because he knew it was sensitive and would make his boyfriend cry out in the prettiest ways. Jihoon was really grateful that he hadn’t shied away form their earlier conversation like he initially wanted to. 

If he did then he would have never been blessed with the view of his boyfriend all pliant beneath him, tears cascading down his red cheeks as his whole body convulsed once his second orgasm hit him. He was screaming, but Jihoon couldn’t make out a single word, it was all just garbled noises. 

Jihoon retracted his hands soon after, not wanting to push it too far for their first time. He spent some time laying down beside his boyfriend, stroking his semi clean hand through his hair, alternating between whispering praises into his rose coloured lips and pressing soft kisses all over his face.

They laid like that for what Jihoon thought could be anywhere from five to thirty minutes. He knows that they need to clean up, they should probably have a shower or maybe a bath. He’s trying to fidn the strength to stop being lazy and do something about the rapidly drying cum that’s covering the both of them when Jisoo’s voice pierced through the silence that was laying across the room like a thick fog. “I think — I think I love you.”

Jihoon stopped thinking, breathing, it was like his whole body just shut down, refusing to function once the words registered in his brain. _I love you._ What was happening? _I love you._ This couldn’t be real. _I love you._ It was probably just some elaborate prank. Their whole relationship was just a big prank that Jisoo and his other hyungs were playing on him. 

“Jihoon, hey…” Jihoon blinked once, twice, three times before finally meeting the others eyes. His lips parted as if to say something, he knew he had to say something. But nothing came out, not until “This isn’t real.”

“What? Jihoon what are you talking about?” He watched as Jisoo’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his lips pursed like they did sometimes when he’s thinking. “I don’t know, you don’t mean it, you can’t —” He’s rambling now and Jisoo looks shocked to hear what’s going on in his mind. “Y-you you’re just pranking me —  the others! It’s not real.” 

Jihoon wanted to curse himself to the moon and back, because not only is he not making any sense, but this really isn’t the right way to respond when your boyfriend tells you that he loves you, and he could feel tears well up in his eyes, ready to shed any second now. “Jihoon, I don’t understand. I love you, you don’t have to say it back. But please calm down and tell me what’s going on, you’re worrying me.” 

It took approximately ten minutes of Jisoo holding him and placing soft kisses against the skin of _his_ face for Jihoon to calm down from his panic. “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry Jisoo.” he received a kiss on the lips for his apology. “Why are you apologizing? What’s wrong?” And truth is that Jihoon doesn’t know. He had no idea as to why he reacted in such a way when the answer should be simple, is simple. _I love you too.  
_

“We should go clean up.” He pretended not to see the hurt flashing through Jisoo’s eyes, in stead getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. Stopping in the doorway he turned to look at the other, hoping that he would follow. 

After leaving the bathroom door unlocked he got in the shower. He had just finished putting shampoo in his own hair when the shower curtain was pulled back and Jisoo appeared. “Do me too?” Jihoon snorted, he had never understood why his boyfriend always wanted him to wash his hair for him when he was almost a head taller than the younger. 

“Thought I already did. Was two not enough for you?” Jisoo grinned, bending down to nose at his cheek. His breath creating goosebumps on Jihoon’s skin as he laughed into his neck. Jihoon pushed him away. “Fine. Get down here then you big baby.” He grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around before squeezing some more shampoo into his hands and getting to work on the other’s hair. 

“Hey uh, Jisoo?” The elder hummed to show that he was listening. “I love you too.”


End file.
